


Music appreciation

by wanderingsmith



Series: Love is [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-21
Updated: 2008-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsmith/pseuds/wanderingsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For some reason I imagined you air-guitaring, not air-conducting..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music appreciation

"Oh! Amici!!"

Looking down as she opened the door to her quarters, Elizabeth's brows rose at Daniel's enthusiasm; not to mention his recognizing an opera band that she very rarely played. Of course, it was also strange that that same music was being blasted in her quarters when she wasn't there, nor was she even due home any time soon if it was part of some kind of surprise for her...

The mystery disappeared as soon as she and her son stepped into the room. She had to bite her lip *and* cover it with her fingers to keep from laughing as she watched with never-ending love as her husband air-conducted Land and freedom with one hand -and the attached shoulder- -and his head-, eyes closed and looking utterly lost in the powerful music as his infant daughter waved her arms at him from the crook of his -kept completely, safely, still- other arm's elbow.

As her son took up his own full-body conducting across the room, Elizabeth approached John silently, melting -as usual- to see the adoring look little Eleanor was giving her father as she helped him with his conducting. The little one caught her presence, turned shining eyes to her mother, and Elizabeth grinned at her, waving her fingers open and closed in silent hello as she stayed far enough back that her husband could continue to weave about unawares.

When the music ended with a crescendo, his whole body rose up in ecstasy.. and then relaxed down on a sigh with the silence, his eyes opening to grin at his daughter. Elizabeth saw his lips part as though he were going to say something -something she'd have given a great deal to hear- but then he followed the little girl's gaze to her mama and froze as he met his wife's loving eyes.

She didn't even say a word and she could see him getting defencive, head hunching into his neck and unconsciously bringing the baby in front of him as defence; or excuse?

Elizabeth gentled her smirk down to a smile; she didn't want him to stop.. no matter how tempting it was to tease him. "For some reason I imagined you air-guitaring, not air-conducting..."

He still looked wary, speaking in a growly mumble, "I just like a couple of their songs."

"Of course," She stepped closer and got on her tiptoes to kissed his nose and then the frown lines between his brows, "Just admit you like opera, John Sheppard. And that you've taught our children to love it too."

Before she could move away, his free arms wrapped around her, palm squeezing her butt appreciatively as he nudged his head into her neck to nibble, starting to grin as she squirmed. "We air guitar too. Daniel does a masterful Aerosmith."

**Author's Note:**

> the air conducting was something I got a while back (listening to [Prayer in the night](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ifKTZx8Hhc)) and today it came back... with a baby in tow...


End file.
